Subject To Change
by The Weirdness 2
Summary: Mattlyn did not want to move from Italy to Japan. She did not want to meet her stepbrother or his crazy friends of the Host Club, especially after her stepbrother cut her hair. Now Matt has to deal with the Host Club's antic as well become a host. Can she do it without revealing her secret? Will Matt and her stepbrother find love along the way?


**A.N.: Ok a few things to clear up:**

**Eva: WE DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Jinnxe: Sadly.**

**Eva: And, our title SUCKS! Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Jinnxe: Just don't go nuts.**

**Eva: Any plot ideas are also appreciated!**

**Jinnxe: PM any plot ideas though**

**Both: That's it!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**-Matt's Pov-**

"We will be landing shortly. Please lift your trays," the flight attendant said, smiling through his obvious hatred at a wailing baby a seat before me.

Mom yawned and attempted to fix her blonde bedhead. I smiled and lifted both of our trays. I stuffed my red headphones in my bag and sheepishly handed Mom the three books she had given me to read during the whole flight.

"Done already? Were they good ones?" she asked rubbing her grey eyes that were shinning playfully.

I nodded a yes as I noted how she looked so different from me. She had golden blonde hair, misty grey eyes, and a movie star physique. Sometimes I wondered if I had any of her genes in me at all.

When the plane had landed and we collected our luggage, I noticed a tall man with straight black hair and dark shades over his eyes. Not to be an otaku or anything, but he looked a lot like Sebastian Michaels from the Shonen anime, Kuroshitsuji.

"Are you the Hatsune's?" he asked us with a deep voice. Mom nodded as I stared at his fancy suit. It was _way _too expensive to be a cheap Goodwill knock-off.

"Mom, about this guy you married, what does he do exactly?" I asked as the Sebastian Doppelganger (SDG) led us to the car, a very shiny, and top of the line limo.

"Well, do you remember the chain of malls you like, the Tenjiku? He owns them," my mother said, suddenly very interested in the Japanese scenery and wouldn't meet my gaze at all.

"You married a really rich dude?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I snapped at her. And so, my sulking began during the entire car ride.

**- Selim's Pov-**

"So father, I heard my new lil' sis is moving here today!" I exclaimed loudly as I jumped up from the large dining table.

"Yes, little Mattlyn and Yuki will arrive in thirty minutes or so," Father said as he absently read the town newspaper.

"Why do you sound so bored?" I asked as I continued to stand.

"I'm merely saving energy," he replied and tousled his greying brown hair, only half listening to my attempt of small talk.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're just lazy," I flopped down in a seat and hurriedly scarfed down my breakfast with a grin.

"Disgraceful child."

"Ignorant father."

"Touché," he agreed with a smile as I dismissed myself from the table.

"Hey Minion! Everyone being nice to 'ya?" I called out to my horse as I walked out to the paddocks on the left side of my huge lawn. The chestnut horse whinnied in response and trotted over to me.

"Sorry I couldn't bring any pineapples for you today, the ol' geezer practically hoarded them when we got our food."

I walked into the gargantuan riding stable and into the sizable tack room. "Hey Mary, can you hand me Minion's saddle and bridle?" I asked a blonde headed maid.

"Certainly, Hatsune-san," she said and handed me a royal blue western saddle along with a mahogany bride. She grabbed the black saddle pad, since despite my efforts to grow one, I did not have a third hand. We walked back out to the pasture with all the junk.

"Come here boy!" I called and clicked my tongue twice. Hearing this, Minion went from a cheerful trot to a speedy canter- lope-trot. When he stopped near me, I noticed that his charcoal black mane was matted terribly and needed fixing. I place the saddle on the fence near me and ran back and received the grooming kit, handing it to Mary.

"Think you can deal with him?" I asked as the maid swiftly untangled his mane and tail and brushed his body as well. When she finished, I place the saddle on my groomed horse, jumped on him, and dismissed Mary with a wave. "Thanks!"

**-Matt's Pov- **

"Please, please, _please_ let me go back home!" I begged Mom when we pulled into the driveway of a mansion.

"No, we will be staying here for now on," Mom responded, obviously still tired from the long trip.

"But Mom! I'll move in with Christopher if you want!"

"No."

"Fine," I pouted, then sighed and slumped into the car's seat. The door opened, and SDG handed me my bags and my instrument case. Slightly resigned, I left the car and walked into the house.

"OK, so this is the living room. There are two hallways connected. One leads to… another living room? And, this hallway here leads to… _another_ hallway. Then I just go this way to go back, wait no, this way? CRAP!" I groaned as I met a dead end.

"You must be Mattlyn. Are you lost?" a blonde girl with emerald green eyes asked me kindly.

"OH! Um, yeah, sorta," I admitted, noting how she looked at least 15, like me, and she worked here. _How does she remember _ANYTHING_ about this place?_ I wondered.

"Here, follow me. And my name is Mary," she said as she maneuvered me through the treacherous hallways of DOOM.

"Thank you Mary," I said, relieved, once we were outside again.

"No problem. It's my job as one of the head maids here, anyway," she wave off my comment.

"THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?!"

She laughed. "Yes, the place is much too large for just a few of us to do all of our duties. And to prove my point, you just got lost, did you not?"

"I have never lived, let alone worked in giant house mazes before," I mumbled, embarrassed.

Mary laughed again. "I think you will get along well with the Crazy Young Master."

I would have questioned her further, but I noticed a chestnut brown horse. He was very pretty and well built, with a crescent moon marking on his flank and a star on his head. I put my bag and case down and slowly walked closer. "Here boy," I called and clicked my tongue.

The horse quickly trotted to me. Smiling, I hopped the fence and rubbed his flank. The horse whinnied, and I took advantage of that and mounted him. My feet barely touched him, and he began to trot merrily around the enclosure. I patted his neck.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" some boy shouted as he raced toward me. As he got closer, I saw that his hair was dark ebony, which was a great contrast to his light chestnut eyes. For a moment I sat stunned: _Whoa, he is _really_ cute. Maybe I could get used to this place._

"Oh. Sorry. I have a soft spot for animals," I explained, hopping off the horse lightly.

"It's all right as long as Minion is OK with it," the boy responded with a laugh as the horse pushes his head against his side.

"The horse's name is Minion?"

"Yup. I'm Selim, by the way. And you must be Matt. Are those commoner clothes comfortable?'

"Commoner? What? Who are you?" I asked, slowly liking the boy less and less.

"Your big brother, lil' sis!" He said happily.

"Oh, you just ruined it," I sighed. He was about to say something when my phone went off._ Yay, normalcy! A text from Chris! _

"Is that a commoner's phone?!" Selim asked, excited.

"Yeah, sure."

I regretted saying that as my phone was yanked from my grasp and the thief ran away like a mad man. I growled and raced after him, until I got lost in the house again. Mary found me as I glared at a wall. If the wall could have moved, it would have cowered in fear of my glare.

"Lost again, Miss Mattlyn? Follow me." Mary had pulled out a GPS tracking system to track down Selim.

"You have a GPS to track down that devil? AWESOME! I need one of those," I said, meaning every word.

Thankfully, Mary chuckled. "I'll see if Master Hatsune has any extras," she told me.

"Master Hatsune? You mean Bob something?" I asked, not bothering to attempt my step dad's real name. It was _really_ long.

"Yes. Oh, once you receive your phone, delete _ALL_ of the texts," Mary warned me.

I nodded. "Of course," I said as she opened the door to a room. It was tiny, and would have been quiet, if it hadn't been for tiny yips from three tiny puppies and an overexcited idiot.

"What kind of puppies are these?" I asked as I walked closer to the wriggling masses. They yipped louder as I walked closer.

"We call them Labskies. They're Lab-Husky mixes," Mary explained while I began petting one of the puppies. He had a grey coat with brown markings on his ears and feet. Happy about the attention, he licked me. I shrieked and rolled over onto my back. Instantly, the puppy leaped on me and licked my whole face.

"Ah! You're so _squishy_!" I giggled, and then had an idea. "You shall be mine, I shall call you Squishy, and you shall be my Squishy!" I exclaimed, quoting Dory from _Finding Nemo_.

"Heh, nice, Dory," Selim said with a wide grin on his face. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Right now, you are acting like my friend."

"Should be concerned?" I asked while petting Squishy, who began scratching his ears with his oversized paws.

"Eh, he's like me but weirder," Selim shrugged.

"So, yeah I should."

"Basically. Hey, can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I need a map," I replied, stroking Squishy's neck.

"A _COMMONER'S_ MAP?!" If they could of, Selim's eyes would have popped out of their sockets.

"No, a magical Unicorn's map," I replied. "Oh, and give me my phone, NOW."

"I WANT A UNICORN MAP!" Selim cried out.

I facpalmed and replied, "I was kidding. But seriously, my phone. Give. _NOW_. Or no zoo." Behind me, Mary was laughing so hard that I thought she was going to die.

"Fine." Selim placed the tiny device in my hand. I flipped it open and sent Chris a text.

sorry bout some of the random texts. step brother stole my phone.

Almost instantly, I received a reply.

need a rescue crew yet? he is INSANE! how can you last?

I laughed and replied.

no worries, i've dealt with worse. gtg don't respond.

After that, I observed the text Selim sent to Chris _SEVENTY TIMES_.

HELLO COMMONER! MY HOUSE HAS A HORSE AND PINEAPPLES! COMMONER! (*0^0*)

_Oh. Dear. GOD. _I thought, trying not to scream.

"So, when are we going to the zoo?" a demonic voice belonging to _THAT_ idiot asked.

"Tomorrow. You know what, let's go window shopping," I suggest, ready to do anything to keep him busy.

"Is that a commoner thing?"

"Yes. Are you coming?"

"FATHER! We are going on an _EXPIDITION_!" he cried to my step dad.

"Mattlyn, don't lose him!" he replied.

"I'll try _to_ lose him! Oh, by the way, where's the kitchen?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Which one?" Bob responded, to my horror. _Rich people… _I thought. "Just go buy something," he suggested and handed my some cash. _WAIT. $300 WORTH OF CASH. FYE HERE I COME! _I thought excitedly.

**-Selim's Pov-At a mall-**

"Hey lil' sis! Let's go into that store!" I Pointed to a store and started dragging her. At first she resisted, and then she saw the store and stopped. Happily, I began to skip, singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

"Excuse me sir, no singing in the store," an employee told me politely.

"Yes ma'am," I responded. _Jerk!_ Matt and I walked to the last of the four rows to a section labeled anime.

"It's Sebby!" Matt fan girl squealed quietly pointing to a stuffed plushy.

"Not only that, but they have Ciel and the pocket watch," I pointed out.

"Look! The FMA pocket watch!" Matt squealed again.

"Yup! And a Zero plushy, an Ichigo plushy, and a vampire night necklace!" I said as I snuggle don of the plushies. I walked over to an employee at the cash register and said, "Sir, we want all of this!"

"_ALL_ of it?!" he asked.

"All of it!"

Matt shook her head, and asked, "How much will it be?"

"About $285 even." The guy responded

"And pocky too?" I asked, eyeing the treat.

"No, we only have $15 left. Do you _want_ to spend it all?" Matt retorted with a hand on her hip.

"Yes. I 'borrowed' Father's credit card," I responded happily.

"Smooth," Matt smirked and high-fived me. _She _can _have fun!_ I thought. "Ok, and now, for lunch. Selim, want to go to Arby's?"

"Is the sky blue?! Of COURSE! It's a commoner joint right?"

"Yes," Matt said through gritted teeth. I raced out doing my wizard skip looking for this "Arby's" place. Matt followed carrying our FYE bag. I was so excited I was bouncing as Matt ordered our food. She ordered me a yummy French dip and Swiss.

"It looks so good!" I said after we had prayed to thank God for the food. I watched as lil' sis put her hair up. It struck I haven't really seen her without acting like I knew her all my life. I looked up and really looked at her. Her dark brown hair went down to her midriff. Her eyes were a deep royal blue. She was slightly tan. "Lil' sis, you're kinda cute, you know that?" I blurted out.

"Um…. Thanks Selim?" Matt said, her face becoming dark red.

"Sorry," I said and slowly slipped out of the room. Matt watched with an embarrassed look of confusion on her face. When I was out of sight, I slapped myself in the face. "Idiot!" But I did make it my goal just then to protect lil' sis from dating stupid rich jerks. _But how could I possibly do that?_

**-Matt's Pov- **

I stared at the place where Selim had scurried off and hummed softly to calm down. I threw out our food and trash and went to go find him. Along the way, I found a tiny music store. Excited, I walked in.

"Welcome!" an employee said when he saw me. I waved and looked around. To my utter happiness, they had an Opera section.

"Evviva!" I shouted in Italian. I grabbed a CD that I had not listened to yet and popped into the CD played they had out. I loved the ton of it instantly. The music was beautiful. "Successone! Che era meraving! Iso!" I said happily. I noticed then that people were staring at me. _Wha- Oh crap! Japan! _I thought and began speaking Japanese again.

"Sorry about that," I muttered, so glad that Selim didn't see that.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, miss Clude clayone," a mocking voice said in Japanese, with a mixture of French and Italian.

"Shut up Selim!" I muttered. I went to go pay for the CD."

"So you speak Italiano?" Selim asked. _I want to hit him..._

"It's Italian. I grew up in Italy, so yes, I speak the native language." I responded as the employee rang up the CD.

"Then how do you know Japanese if you were just a poor Italian?" Selim asked, obviously confused.

"I wasn't poor! I took an elective at school. And my friend helped me learn faster."

"What's an E-lek-tive?" Selim asked.

"Idiot. It's a class you pick that you choose to take along with the academic ones," I explained as I handed over the money for the CD.

Selim contemplated this. "OH! I GET IT! IT'S LIKE THAT!"

I grabbed the CD and sighed. "Idiot you are Selim."

"So I've heard," Selim said then sniffled. "I'm so abused by you."

I lost it. "Two things. One, HOW ARE YOU OLDER THAN ME? Two, shut up!"

"Lil' sis, you are making a scene," Selim said and grabbed my arm.

"FOR CRY-" Selim covered my mouth and dragged me out of the store full of confused patrons.

"Knock it off! I wanted to listen to more music!" I said after Selim released me.

"But you were making a scene," Selim said and ruffled his hair. He was actually being _normal._

"Fine. Let's go home," I said, not wanting to argue with him anymore.

"NO!" Selim cried, losing all normalcies.

"And why not? We shopped, we ate, and we caused a scene. What else is there to do?"

"I need to buy a pineapple!"

"No," I said and started walking.

"Ok. WAIT!" Selim said.

"What now?" I asked, exasperated.

"I saw Hunny! We have to go say hi!"

"No. We're leaving," I grabbed Selim and began to walk away.

"Se-Se! Wait!" a voice behind us called.

"Move Selim!" I said and thrust him out of the mall.

"But Hunny-" Selim began.

"Is another rich kid?" I asked.

"Yes."

"TAXI!" I called, waving for a ride.

**-At home-**

"Lil' sis is mean!" Selim cried and ran for a room where I assumed Bob was.

"Welcome home, disgraceful child. Please show 'lil' sis to her room. It's across the hall from yours, ok," Bob said.

"Why can't Mary do it?" Selim protested, obviously wanting nothing to do with me.

"Just do it!" Bob said, already bored with their conversation. Selim grumbled and led me to my new room. I was shocked with what I saw.

The room itself had dark blue walls with white trim. The furniture was chocolate brown. The bed was loft-style and in the center of the huge window, which gave the room an open feeling.

"Thank you Selim," I said and sat on my bed. I noticed that someone had placed my backs in the corner near the bed. I suddenly grew very fatigued. "Ugh! Never again will I plan two consecutive flights back to back from 3 A.M. to 6 A.M.!" I yawned as I drifted off to sleep.

**-Selim's Pov-Next day-**

"Hey lil' sis! Wake up! Time to go to the zoo!" I yelled in Matt's ear and shook her.

She slapped me. "Leave me be, demon," she mumbled and wrapped her blankets around her.

"But you promised!"

"Just-" Matt began.

"NO!" I cried and threw her blankets to the floor. She sat up, which made me smile. My smile disappeared as she gave me a glare that chilled my blood and made me shiver. She grabbed her blankets and lay back down. _My god, she's like them!_ I though, imagining my two friends with AB blood type. I sighed. "Come on, lil' sis! GET UP!" I shouted as I grabbed her feet and pulled her out of bed.

"STOP IT!" Matt protested and kicked at me. She gave up after a minute. "Fine, get out before I kill you."

"YAY!" I skipped out and began humming We Are The Champions really loudly.

**A.N.: Done! Review please!**


End file.
